


While You Were Sleeping

by Charli



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, RPF, Romance, Sleepy Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charli/pseuds/Charli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy, sleepy, schmoopy, emotional, loving, hot, first-thing-in-the-morning wake-up sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

Jensen likes the quiet moments, the moments when Jared’s asleep. It’s not that he doesn’t like the waking Jared, it’s just that he’s so exuberant and there’s so much of him. He likes him in the waking moments. But it’s in the quiet moments that he loves him.

Like this morning. Jared, unusually still sleeping, snoring softly, face down against the pillows, limbs spread-eagled and tangled in the bed sheets. His long fluffy dark hair plastered down against one cheek, strips of sunlight from the half-closed blind making shapes and shadows across his bare shoulders.

Jensen lies on his back for a while, blinking gently at the morning and listening to Jared breathing deeply beside him. As always he is comforted by the sound and the knowledge that he is sharing his life with another person, that someone is sharing his time and space. He rolls onto his left side and studies Jared’s sleeping back. Arms outstretched, palms turned upward, Jared sleeps as he lives, carefree and unpretentious.

Jensen reaches out his fingers and touches Jared’s left hand. He jokingly calls them his big porn hands when they are alone together, but they are really the hands of an artist. Hands that hold him, arouse him, bring him to mind-blowing orgasms and then caress him in the afterglow. Flat smooth palms that he teases gently with the tips of his fingers; round and round the garden like a teddy bear. Long tapering fingers that touch his lips, slide between them and tantalise his tongue.

And that somehow always taste of sherbet lemons.

Warm dry hands, real and lived in. Lines and whorls on the fingertips; leaving prints on his skin. The fingers twitch in dream sleep and Jensen hopes it’s a good one. His hand moves up the muscular forearm, caressing the tanned skin, up to the shoulder and then his fingers lazily wind themselves into the hair that curls softly at the nape of Jared’s neck.

He leans in and presses his nose against Jared’s hairline, breathing in the warm scent of shampoo and sleep. He runs his tongue across the skin and Jared shivers, his sleeping nerve-endings still responding to the slightest touch.

Jensen raises himself up and looks over so he can see the side of Jared’s face. He studies the soft dark lashes, the strong curve of the jaw and the dusting of dark stubble, and he wants to reach over and touch them. To run his fingers across the slightly open lips, and have his finger chewed on lightly by those perfect white teeth. He wants to do all those things, but still he is enjoying the peace and quiet in the early morning light. He settles inside for rubbing his chin, cat-like, on Jared’s shoulder. Marking him with his scent and claiming his territory.

He bites Jared’s earlobe and tugs it gently between his teeth. He runs his tongue around the back of the ear where he knows Jared is especially sensitive. His hand explores Jared’s smooth chest, down to the firmness of his stomach, to where it disappears under his hips. His right leg swung over and hooked over sheet. Jensen’s hand slides under covers over the angles of his hip and onto the mound of his ass.

Jensen resists the urge to squeeze hard on one his buttocks and settles for rubbing his hand across it, his fingers sliding gently between Jared’s ass cheeks. Jared stirs and mumbles slightly and Jensen wonders if he’s really asleep, or if he’s faking.

Jared suddenly rolls up onto his side, briefly trapping Jensen’s hand. He extricates himself, and this time he is certain that he is being faked out.

Jensen slides down the bed, under the sheets, rolling himself over the long legs until he is nose to groin with Jared’s cock. He balances the soft member on his nose and nuzzles at Jared’s balls. Jared doesn’t respond.

Jensen slowly sucks one of Jared’s balls into his warm mouth. He lets his tongue play around with it for a few moments and then releases it, moving on to the other one. Jared’s cock twitches slightly against his nose but he doesn’t stir. Jensen licks its length and back again and then flicks his tongue across the head. This time it responds magnificently; rising to attention, seeking the warmth of Jensen’s mouth. Jensen wraps his hand around it and fists it firmly until he knows that Jared is almost fully erect. Now he has him where he wants him and climbs back up the bed, and Jared, eyes still firmly closed, gives an audible sigh.

Jensen roughly kisses the back of Jared’s neck, teeth grazing flesh, lips sucking at the tender skin. He leans over to the night stand, pulls open the drawer and pulls out a small blue and white tube. If Jared wants to carry on pretending he’s sleeping that’s fine with Jensen, but it’s not going to stop him.

He squeezes out a small amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers and then briskly rubs it over his rock hard cock. Time, he thinks, for an early morning wake up call.

He presses himself against Jared’s back, the smooth head of his cock nudging against Jared’s ass, seeking out its destination. He pushes forward and Jared sighs again and then lifts his right leg slightly, allowing Jensen access.

Jared is hot and tight and he shifts position sleepily, letting Jensen slide into him with minimal effort. Jensen has one hand grasping his hair and the other wrapped firmly around his body, hand on his chest, pulling his body into him. Jared’s breathing is deep and ragged and Jensen moans softly as Jared squeezes his ass cheeks tight around him.

Jared is so faking.

Jensen, thrusting deep in his ass, does a perfect rendition of a two-step waltz; slow, slow, quick, quick, slow. His hand moves down to Jared’s cock and he strokes it in time with his own rhythm. He is loving this quiet sleepy fuck. The room smells of sleep and sex and sunlight. Jared is lazily bucking up against him, eyes still closed, mouth open, panting slightly.

Jensen’s movements become more urgent and he resists the urge to say Jared’s name, to say the things he usually likes to say. This fucking is all about the silence, which neither of them is going to break.

Jared comes first. Cock pumping hard into Jensen’s hand. Jensen isn’t far behind, biting Jared’s neck and coming deep in his ass. He holds Jared’s cock until it is as soft and sleepy as the man it belongs to. Jensen slides smoothly out of his ass and plants a kiss on his shoulder.

He waits for Jared to roll over and kiss him roughly; he wants to feel the friction of his stubble against his face. But it doesn’t happen. Jared presses his face back into the pillow and his breathing deepens and slows. The fucker has gone back to sleep.

Jensen likes the quiet moments, those special silent moments of post-orgasmic bliss. The moments when Jared is too exhausted, too wrung-out, and simply too loved to talk. This sleepy Jared. This dopey, slightly sweaty Jared. This silent Jared who curls up against him and falls back to sleep to leave him alone again with his thoughts.

Jensen likes the quiet moments, because it’s in them that he misses the waking Jared.

Years from now Jared will turn and ask Jensen when it was that he first fell in love with him, and Jensen will raise an eyebrow and give that little half smile of his and say, “It was while you were sleeping.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am shamelessly stealing title and also the last line from the film of the same name. So sue me.


End file.
